La primera vez
by twilight-hp123
Summary: Gabriella ya tomo una decisión. El unico que no lo sabe es Troy... todavia.  Mi primer fic de HSM :D RR please? *.*
1. Chapter 1

Hoy iba a ser el día. Estaba segura. O al menos eso pensaba... es decir ya estaban de novios desde hace tres meses y lo amaba con todo su ser. Quería hacerlo. No sentía presión por ningún lado ya que el nunca le había obligado a nada. Es mas, habían hablado sobre el tema varias veces y el siempre le aseguraba que esperaría para cuando ella estuviera lista y se sintiera segura...

Ya estaba lista.

Llego al colegio y se encontró con Taylor que estaba fijándose en su horario. Se le acerco por lo bajo, le dijo algo nerviosa…

- Hoy es el día.

Taylor tardo unos segundos en entender, luego se dio vuelta y la miro algo emocionada, algo asustada

- ¿Estas segura amiga? ¿Es lo que queres?

- Segurísima.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Lo amo y se que el a mi también. Enserio Taylor, quiero hacerlo...

- Ok, para ese caso, ¡genial! luego quiero detalles sucios - dijo, lo ultimo riendo-. ¿Donde será?

- En su casa. Sus padres no estarán por alguna cena del trabajo de su mama y el me invito a que vaya a comer.

- ¿Crees que el...?

- ¿Me invito con esa intención?

Taylor asintió.

- No lo creo. Casi siempre me quedo a cenar cuando sus padres no están y nunca intento, ni dijo nada al respecto.

- Así que lo vas a tomas desprevenido

- Jaja si, espero no quedar como una tonta...

- No te preocupes amiga, todo va a salir bien.

Taylor cerró su casillero y fueron juntas a la clase de Darbus, que era la primera.

A pesar de que recién había tocado la campana, Sharpay y Ryan estaban sentados en sus lugares. Ella tan glamorosa y creída como siempre, el tan distraído y cool... si, como siempre.

Cada una se sentó en su lugar a esperar a que los demás llegaran.

Troy se apareció por el umbral de la puerta, buscándola con la mirada. Cuando la vio, le sonrió con una sonrisa franca y deslumbrante. Ella le respondió con una igual, algo mas tensa. El la miro, algo extrañado, pero se tuvo que sentar, ya que Darbus acababa de entrar al aula.

Al finalizar, Troy se encontró a Gabriella en el corredor.

- Hola hermosa -. La beso en los labios. Gabriella lo beso rápido, y desvió los ojos, cuando el la miro extrañado-. ¿Todo en orden?-. Pregunto.

- Si si, todo perfecto-. Le tembló la voz al responder.

_¿¡Por que diablos estaba tan nerviosa!_- se dijo-. _Ni que se lo estuviera por decir ahora... calma, Gabriella, respira hondo._ -se ordeno. Vio como su novio sonreía divertido al ver su cara de pocker.

- ¿Gabi, que sucede? ¿tenès algún examen oral o algo así?

- ¡JAJAJA no! que va... - Rió tan fuerte que dos alumnos se dieron vuelta a mirarla. Gabriella se quería morir.

- Jaja, ok preciosa, recuerda lo de esta noche, ¿si? -. La beso en la frente, le sonrió divertido y se fue a buscar su siguiente clase-. ¡Te quiero! -le grito a medio pasillo. Ella le hizo una seña extraña con la mano y se fue hacia el baño de chicas.

- ¿¡que diablos me pasa!- exclamo, al comprobar que estaba vacío.

Se sentía tan nerviosa... no podía evitarlo al saber lo que sucedería esa noche. Encima Troy iba a sospechar algo si seguía preguntando porqué… Y, obviamente, ella no sabia fingir. ¡Eso es! Debía evitarlo en los pasillos. Si no, haría aun mas el ridículo y el le cortaría por boba.

Salio decidida del baño y se fue a su siguiente clase.

Sonó la última campana del día y Gabriella se dirigió a buscar su bici. Justo cuando salía al parking, Troy la alcanzo. Ella volteó y vio su hermosa cara que parecía... ¿Enojada? ¿Preocupada? No sabía decir...

- Gabriella, ¿que te sucede?

- A que te refieres -. Dijo ella, otra vez nerviosa, esta vez porque la hubieran descubierto.

- ¿A que me...?

- Debo irme -. Le corto ella, y se fue, con bici en mano, sin siquiera tirarle un beso. Troy se quedo algo impotente y triste... Se imaginaba lo peor.

/

¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Déjenme RR con sus opiniones :D Así veo si vale la pena el segundo Cáp.

Hace mil que no publico algo, así que aprovechen (?)

¡Un beso grande!


	2. Chapter 2

Había llegado algo más temprano de lo acordado, por lo que sorprendió a Troy cuando la vio parada en la puerta. Llevaba puesto un delantal y un trapo negro colgado al hombro; con la cara algo sudada y la nariz también negra. Sonrió algo nervioso.

- ¡Gabriella! -exclamo encantado. Estaba hermosa. Tenía un mini vestido dorado brillante. Sonreía. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco...

- Hola amor, ¿llegue demasiado temprano? —mirando su ropa —.

- Jaja, si, lo siento. Pasa. Estaba haciendo la cena.

Ambos entraron a la casa y un olor a carne asada vino de la cocina.

- Voy a fijarme como va a eso. — Troy desapareció por la cocina y Gabriella se asomo al comedor. Estaba toda la mesa hermosamente decorada; velas, música suave y una luz tenue. Sobre un bello mantel estaba acomodada la mejor vajilla de la señora Bolton:

- Uau… —susurro ella. Troy la tomo de atrás.

- Ya casi esta lista. — dijo —. Me voy a cambiar.

Le dio un beso en el pelo y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Gabriella se quedo callada, pensando. _¿Acaso Troy sospechaba?_ —se pregunto.

Volvió a mirar el comedor. Sin duda sabía que algo especial iba a pasar esa noche.

De pronto una voz la sobresalto:

- ¿Todo bien amor? —dijo su novio, ya a su lado. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado sus pasos. Ella asintió algo atontada. ¡Dios! era tan hermoso... pero, ¿realmente quería lo que iba a hacer esa noche?

Troy la llevo a la mesa y le indico que se sentara. Desapareció por la cocina y al momento, volvió con un pedazo de carne que tenia un aspecto delicioso.

Cual camarero, se puso el trapo negro en el brazo, doblado elegantemente, y cuando dejo la fuente con la cena sobre la mesa, se inclino haciéndola reír:

- Señorita, la cena esta servida.

El resto de la hora se la pasaron comiendo y charlando. A Gabriella casi se le había olvidado lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Hasta que...

- ¿Vamos arriba? - pregunto Troy. La cara de Gabriella se descompuso -. ¿Paso algo? - dijo preocupado

Rápidamente ella se recompuso y negó con la cabeza:

- ¿Que va a pasar con los platos? - dijo, en un intento de demorarlo.

- No te hagas drama, ya me ocupo de eso mas tarde.

La tomo de la mano y subieron a su cuarto.

Troy abrió la puerta y dejo al descubierto una habitación ambientada con velas y un rico aroma a jazmines...

- Creí que te gustaría - le susurro al oído.

Y en ese momento, ya no sintió más dudas ni nervios. El era bueno, atento y generoso. Pero lo más importante, la quería. De eso se daba cuenta cuando hacia esas cosas. Pensar en ella, en lo que le gustaría.

Estaba segura. Quería hacerlo.

Volteo para mirarlo:

- Me encanta. – respondió sobre sus labios y, finalmente, lo beso.

/

OMG les gusto? Este capitulo es mas corto, pero espero les haya agradado n.n

Un beso grande! Y dejen RR please *.*


End file.
